Love, Pain, and Vampires
by T.J. Infinat
Summary: It was another night at Hinata Inn, that is, until the best vampire hunter in America came to Asia. That, and a bunch of werewolf fighting vampires. A pointless battle. . This summary sucks, but I garantee that the actual fiction doesn't


Hey! I was just reading this cool horror fic by The Mantis Man, called It's Our Nature, thinking about Ranma ½ and watching Blade on UPN and I got a wonderful Idea!  
  
Why not do a Blade/ Underworld/ Love Hina/ Ranma ½ cross over? It's a lot to put in 1 fic, but let's face it: It's not impossible! I'll work on this while I wait for the other fics to present the opportune moment to update!  
  
Okay, so let's go!  
  
It was a coo. . . . .  
  
Love, Pain, and Vampires  
  
"Prologue."  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
It was a cool night, pleasant to the skin . . .. Peaceful to the eyes. The smell was nice . . .  
  
But the smell and the feeling were deprived of the man who walked the street in an all black outfit. He was muscle bound, this man . . .. And with the open black trench coat, a tight black shirt, black pants, and sunglasses, he looked like he was a dark person. Lending to the dark appearance was his black, fade cut hair and skin tone. It was darker than the darkest chocolate. ** (WSJ)  
  
But let's get to the problem of the smell and feel. He could not feel the cool night air because he was feeling something else. He could not smell the peaceful smell because he was smelling something else.  
  
He felt . . .. And smelt . . . . . The cursed parasites that feed on creatures close to their kind . . .. The creatures that had stole his life when he was but just a baby . . . . . the creature that he himself partly was . . ..  
  
He walked towards where the feeling came from most. As he traveled, keeping in the shadows, he passed a sign.  
  
Sign: Tokyo, Japan.  
  
He stared up at the sign. As he contemplated the next year of his seemingly endless life, he drifted in thought . . .  
  
But was suddenly brought back as he heard a roar similar to one that he had heard on only one event in his life . . . . .** (B2) ~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
Through a forest moved a slight bustle, it moved very fast. The branches could be seen bending slightly. They were making way for something that could be seen by the untrained eyes.  
  
The bustle stopped as a boy appeared on the ground in a circle of moonlight. This boy was dressed in a brown shirt that lent towards his blackish-brown pants. But the piece of clothing most prominent . . . Was a leopard skin pattern bandana. It stayed nestled right under his messy black hair.  
  
He looked down at the map in his hands, opening his mouth in a slightly dumb stare. If you could see his mouth, the first thing that you would notice was the fact that he had fangs . . .. White . . . Glistening . . . Fangs . . .  
  
He was, unfortunately, lost . . . . .  
  
He silently cursed his bad since of direction. And began towards where the most light came from.  
  
He was stopped in his tracks by something that he had never heard before . . ..  
  
~/~/~/~/~/  
  
In a dark hallway, there were a number of different doors. Nut only one with light coming from under it . . .  
  
The light was broken in the middle as something approached the door from the other side . . .  
  
The door quickly swung open as a foot stepped into the carpeted hall. It moved forward again as it's partner passed it. This motion went on for some time until there was another door that was stopped in front of. The door opened to a slightly dark room . . .  
  
Books were dropped right beside the door as the body over the feet slumps towards the place of comfort that was a bed. The figure struggled to get under a cover . . .  
  
As a dark head settled onto a pillow, slow breathing started. This went on for few seconds until an ear-shattering roar passed him into consciousness . . ..  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
A plane landed at a lonely, dark location . . ..  
  
As the plane came to a sudden stop, the side door opened to let out but 4 passengers . . . . .  
  
These passengers walked down the stairs to meet with a person that was standing beside a black Wind star. ** (WS) They all had on black outfits that made the event seem to serve a dark purpose . . ..  
  
They stood there, the five of them. They seemed to talk for a while about unknown things. This led to the five of them walking towards a door of the car and getting in.  
  
With a mechanical roar, the car started and was on its way . . ..  
  
It moved along a bit until the driver saw a blurred black figure jump in front of the car in a flash, then disappear . . .  
  
This caused the dressed to stop as the five black wearing people stepped out, suddenly pulling out guns, one a sword . . ..  
  
They stood there. . There unusually clear blue eyes piercing the night . . .  
  
Then . . . A deafening, demonic roar surrounded them . . .  
  
~! @#$%^&*()_+  
  
YES! IT'S DONE!! IT'S DONE!!!  
  
The first chapter is done! Okay, for the side notes.  
  
(WSJ) Wesley Snipes Joke: For the Blade prologue, I had to take a crack at Wesley's skin color. That's black as charcoal!!!!  
  
(B2) Blade 2: You know those super vampires . . . They are not exactly what I'm talking about.  
  
(WS) Wind Star: It's a van . . . My mom has one . . . It's sleek, and is an all around okay car . . .  
  
Okay? Next chapter. Some things will be cleared up . . . All of the characters will meet . . . At least one thing will be killed . . ..  
  
Next Chapter.  
  
"Martial Art's Monster Blades Have No Love . . . " 


End file.
